


Getting Wood

by Tailor1971



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Gift Giving, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971
Summary: Patrick and David exchange gifts for their fifth anniversary.Just a little fluff piece to celebrate our favorite couple's anniversary. I apologize in advance for all the wood puns.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107
Collections: Anniversary





	Getting Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally hoping to post this a little closer to David and Patrick's anniversary date, but I had really bad writer's block last week. 
> 
> I listened to Taylor Swift's song "Out of the Woods" a few times while writing this. This part reminded me of David and Patrick:
> 
> We were lying on your couch, I remember  
> You took a Polaroid of us, then discovered  
> The rest of the world was black and white  
> But we were in screaming color.

The first thing David became aware of was Patrick’s weight on him and his voice whispering sweetly in his ear. “Good morning, Sunshine. Happy Anniversary.”

David tentatively opened an eye and saw Patrick’s face, bright and beaming. “You are way too chipper for this early in the morning.”

“David, it’s 7:30 AM,” Patrick said between kisses to his neck. “I have to open the store at 9. And we have some things to do first.”

“Like what?” David tried to pout convincingly, but the edges of his mouth kept bending into a smile.

“We have gifts to exchange. Then I’ll make you breakfast.” Patrick licked David’s neck from his collar bone to his chin. “And if you get up now, I’ll have time to blow you before I have to shower and get dressed.” He shifted his position until he was between David’s legs. David bent his knees and wrapped his legs around Patrick’s hips, pulling him closer. They both still had morning wood, and he could feel Patrick’s dick, hot and hard next to his.

David grumbled. “Blowjobs first, then breakfast, then gifts.”

“Nope, gifts first,” Patrick said, but he still ground his erection against David, because Patrick Brewer could be a little shit sometimes.

“Do I at least get coffee first?”

\---

Once they were settled with their coffee and tea, Patrick brought his gift to the living room table. It was a medium-sized box wrapped in paper featuring a flurry of autumn leaves in reds, oranges, and golds. David looked at the tag and rolled his eyes.

_ David, _

_ Where “wood” I be without you? _

_ Love, _

_ P _

“You’re such a dork,” he said, smiling fondly while he unwrapped the gift. He opened the box and lifted out a small pot with a delicate twig in it. He shot Patrick a confused look.

“It’s a branch…” David said as he inspected the twig a bit more. “From a cherry tree?”

“It’s more than a branch. It’s the whole tree. It’s a Bonsai tree.”

“Patrick, Bonsai trees are really expensive.” David carefully placed the pot on the table in front of them.

“Not when you grow them yourself.” Patrick scooched a little closer to David and took his hand. “When we agreed that we would give each other traditional anniversary gifts, I looked ahead and saw that the fifth anniversary was wood…”

"Wait, you looked ahead? Oh my god, there’s a spreadsheet, isn’t there?”

“There may be a spreadsheet. Anyway, as I was saying, when I saw that the fifth year was wood, I knew what I wanted to give you. I talked to our florist Jamie and we found out that five years was just about the amount of time we would need. We found the seeds and she has been helping me grow it ever since.”

Patrick pulled up a picture on his phone. “It started flowering last year.” He showed David the picture of the tree covered with pastel pink blossoms. “I’ll show you how to take care of it. We can still go to the Botanical Gardens each Spring to see the cherry trees there, but I thought this could be a nice reminder of your time in Japan.”

David was overcome with emotion. “Thank you,” he said, trying to clear his throat. “Historically, I’ve been wary of gifts that can die. But this is really lovely.” He leaned in and gave Patrick a tender kiss. “Okay, your turn.”

David handed Patrick a long, narrow box. It was wrapped in paper with a wood grain design in black and white. Patrick read the card, chuckled, and looked at David with one of his upside-down smiles.

_ Patrick, _

_ I love you and will never “leaf” you. _

_ David _

“Ok, ok,” David said, waving his hand. ‘I’m a dork too. Just open it.”

Patrick lifted the cover off of the box and parted the tissue paper to find a black baseball bat.

“It’s a commemorative 1993 World Series Black Bat,” David explained.

“I know what it is,” Patrick said quietly. “David, these are really rare. How did you find it? How did you even know to look for it?”

“Well, I have an ex-girlfriend who’s an expert on sports memorabilia. She told me about it when I told her you were a big Blue Jays fan. Then I contacted a guy I had a fling with in New York. He’s a collectibles dealer who can track down almost anything. He found a private collector who was willing to sell.”

“Wow. I’m not exactly  _ overjoyed _ that previous sexual partners were so heavily involved in my anniversary gift...but thank you, David. This is amazing.”

David held up his finger to let Patrick know he had more to say. “Part of the gift is that I understand why this is a big thing. In 1993, the Blue Jays won the World Series. That was their second consecutive championship. The black bat was made to commemorate that. It has the signatures of everyone on the team that year.” He nudged Patrick with his knee. “The 1993 World Series was also the first time you watched baseball with your dad.”

Patrick nodded and ran his hand over the bat. He smiled and looked up at David. “I was six. I didn’t really understand what was happening yet. I just cheered when my dad cheered. But it was something special, just for us. It was how we bonded. After that, we watched every Blue Jays game together.” David could see that Patrick was on the verge of tears. “I miss that time with him.”

“I really love you, Patrick.” 

Patrick placed the bat on the coffee table and closed the distance between them. He gazed into David’s eyes. The wistful look from a moment before had transformed into something decidedly more mischievous. “I really love you too.” He leaned in for a kiss and a second later his hand slid under David’s waistband.

“Uh, I thought breakfast was next.”

‘Fuck it. Breakfast can wait.”

  
  



End file.
